Is Eren a boy or a girl?
by Chocobo7
Summary: Mike smells something different about Eren, and talks to Levi and Hange about it. After talking about it now everyone is confused and curious and wants answers. Levi sees this as an opportunity, Hange is just trying to protect poor Eren from the handsy Captain who wants to find answers his way. Based of a doujin by Amane-san. Fem Eren x Levi / ereri/riren
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I am Chocobo7 I finally had the courage to post something in the six years of knowing and being on this site, This is not my original story this is based of a Doujinshi by Amane-san on pixi.

There are some things that I have changed such as Eren's age which in this she is around 17 or 18ish because of what happens in the end.

I am too much of a coward to actually post my stories so I thought I would, do this in order form me to become more comfortable with posting. Please be gentle it's my first time.

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN

"I believe Eren is actually a woman" Mike said announced suddenly, he waited for this information to compute into his fellow soldiers. When it actually did Levi's teacup cracked in his hand grey eyes staring at him, wide with disbelief. Whereas Hange's, reaction was a little less elegant spitting out her coffee of the table, causing the clean freak captain's eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"What the hell are you taking about Mike?" the Captain demanded, "How could you have possibly come up with a conclusion like that?"

Mike looked at him, elbows resting on the table, his fingers intertwined as he rested his chin on them as he spoke his deduction, "Last week I smelt the blood of a woman on her menstrual cycle that was similar to Eren's, I already had my suspicions because Eren's scent is unusually feminine, and with her spending most her life around Ms Mikasa, who smells very similar to Eren because of how close they are, I simply thought it was her that I was smelling, that is until Ms Mikasa scent changed yesterday to that of a female on her menstrual. So it only makes sense that the previous scent that I had smelled came from Eren Jaeger herself."

The Captain and Major looked at each other trying to comprehend their comrade's words, "Are you sure it's not another female you're sniffing at, and if he's a boy why would he smell like a girl" demanded Levi

"Actually now that I think about it, last week Eren had some stomach pains and was white as a sheet" Hange declared causing all three of them to stop and actually think.

Levi stood up "So," he drawled, "we need some confirmation don't we" he began to walk towards the door.

"Eh, Levi where are you going?" startled by his abrupt motions.

"I'm gonna strip him" he deadpanned, "plain and simple it's the easiest way to find out"

Hange stood up screaming, "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO SOMEONE!" launching herself at the man, "wouldn't be better if went to go check if she really is a girl"

Dodging the scientist smirking when she tripped and landed on her face, "If he's been keeping it a secret all these years what makes you think he will just confess it to you, Shitty Glasses" the older man stated no getting why they were making a big fuss about it.

"If Eren is a girl she would be of marriageable age it would be a bit problematic and inappropriate for you to take her clothes off" reasoned Mike, he thought about grabbing the shorter male, but decided that it wasn't the ass-whooping he would receive if he picked up the Captain like a child.

Hange caught on to Mike's train of thought, "Yeah Levi are you willing to take responsibility for her, if Eren is a girl." Waving her arms wildly trying to get her point across the stubborn man, she was met with a flat look.

"Responsibility?" a puzzled look crossed his features, "It's okay as long as I marry him right?" Both of them look at him with shock and exasperation on their faces, so Levi just continued, "I wanted to marry him anyways, this is actually pretty convenient for me." With that being said the Captain left the room along with the shell shocked adult for the night.

(Outside)

Out of nowhere Eren sneezed causing Mikasa and Armin to look at 'him' concern.

'Huh, maybe someone's talking about me.' Eren pondered, her thoughts interrupted by Mikasa being an overbearing mother hen.

"Bless you, are you alright Eren? Are you cold? I bet it's because that stupid shitty dwarf forces you to sleep in the basement! I'll kill him!" she snapped her pretty face darkening into an animal like snarl.

'Here we go again' was the only though that ran through the brunette and blonde's head.

 **Later that night**

Cold stormy unwavering grey eyes, stared straight through brilliant Teal Sapphire eyes. Poor Eren was shaking as she sat in seiza position on her bed, 'I wonder if I did something to endanger my life' was the only thought running through her head. Levi kept staring at the young titan shifter, he knew his gaze unnerved the petite brunette so he watched her a little longer before he spoke.

"Eren, this is a direct order", Startled by his deep voice abruptly cutting through the silence like the crack of thunder, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Y-Yes Sir!" she squeaked

"Take off your clothes!" he commanded his voice unwavering as if he didn't just say something inappropriate,

"Yes si…..huh?" pausing in mid phrase, her mind actually processing what Levi just said.

"WHA! WHAAAAAAT!" Eren's voice going up several octaves irritating the hell out of Levi, 'If he really isn't a she then how in the hell would you explain that voice' he thought to himself real quick before barking at the brunette, "Shut up! Your voice is too loud!"

Panicking the poor 'boy' stated to stutter. "W-why d-do I need to t-take off m-my c-clothes?" Eren's mind was racing, why the hell the raven haired captain wanted 'him' to take of her clothes.

"Because, we were discussing whether or not you were a boy or girl," he stated casually his steel gray eyes watch her every movement noticing when the brunette flinched and paled slightly as her body became rigid as Levi spoke, "What a ridiculous assumption, right?" he smirked as he saw fear flash across the tiny titan shifter, watching intently as her hands clenched into fists and began to shake, "I am male" she managed to stammer out, "I don't ever remember being doubted before", she hated how her voice sounded weak.

"Oh? Then show me your proof!" Levi's voice demanded leaving no room for argument, "I'm pretty sure I'm registered as a male in the official papers, sir" her voice wavered like she was trying to convince herself.

"You mean the official paper work that which only contains vague information due to the chaos from eight years ago!" his voice hardened and rose in volume as he spoke, "that can't be considered as proof anymore"

Desperate to find a way out of this Eren began to babble out excuses, "Surely someone from my classes would vouch fo-"

 **"How long are you going to play stupid?"**

Levi was officially done with this whole skirting around the issue bullshit, Eren's whole body began to quake in fear, "among men getting naked is nothing to be ashamed about, right _Eren_?" He hissed, grabbing a slim shoulder shoving her down flat against the mattress, his muscular legs pinning her small frame, both hands on either side of her head.

"No! I don't …. Please stop!" her voice quivered as her face began to turn red from embarrassment and shame, tears began to well up in her eyes, her small hands gripped at his cravat in a pleading manner. Levi pressed on, even though his heart sank at seeing her cry, "I gave you a direct order didn't I? _Take off your clothes!_ " roughly grabbed on to the front of her shirts and gave it a harsh tug the seams on the fabric of her shirt began to rip, "unless you really want to waste this short or perhaps your trousers." He hated seeing that look of fear on her face; he hated to hear that heart breaking sob leave her lips, her hands flew to face covering her tear-filled eyes.

"Not in front of you Captain, please not in front of the person I love, I absolutely won't, please Captain Levi" her voice was soft her breathing heavy from her minor panic attack. Levi let go of her when he heard those words, now he felt like a complete and utter ass. He looked down once again at her and froze, her normally teal eyes were now a watery green, tear streaks ran down her round cheeks her skin flushed from crying, her blouse was ripped from his rough treatment exposing her chest a little bit enough to see the swell of her breast that was still there even after what looked like two layers of bandages to bind her chest.

He got off of her sighing, as he picked her up and cradled her against him; he began to wipe away the tears he caused and to stroke her hair. "Oi, please don't cry, I apologize," he tucked her head under his chin, "Even if you are a girl, I won't think you deceived me, okay" she nodded sniffling a bit as she wiped the remains of tears of her face, "I won't treat you any differently and I'm keeping the surveillance protocols as they are," he went on, "I-I understand" her voice still a bit shaky from before.

"Also if anyone insults you I _will_ take responsibility" his tone gave no room for argument, surprising Eren causing her to lean back to look at him, "do you really mean that" she couldn't help but ask. She received a flat stare amusement seemed to flicker inside their gray depths, "do I look like someone who would joke about something like this."

"W-well no you don't"

"Then don't ask questions you know the answer to" he deadpanned, "oh and one more thing before we continue" Eren looked at him with her big teal sapphire eyes as she waited for him to continue speaking, " As soon as I finish with a thorough body check of you I'm going to take your virginity," he said nonchalantly as if where discussing the weather. Poor Eren's brain short circuited, she fell of the bed she was so surprised making Levi raise an eyebrow at her antics, "Is there a problem with that or is it something to do with me that make you object like that." He was teasing her, because her face was really cute when she got all flustered as she tried to make it off as if she wasn't what he was looking for in a woman, how she was only a skinny girl with nothing to offer him, waving her hands madly back and forth in placating manner as her face turned a bright cherry red that started on the bridge of her nose and spread everywhere on her face.

"Actually quite the contrary, I don't want do to this unless it's with you, " he turned his head to side and fought to keep the blush off his face, he glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, taking is her flabbergasted look on her face, which turned tomato red, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped, smirking slightly at that he continued, " It goes without saying I'd rather do this with someone I love rather than with a one night stand. With that said let's do a quick confirmation then we can continue," he reached out for her shirt again to lift it up.

"PLEASE WAIT!" she cried out griping at his wrists, Levi at his wits end once again pinned her to the bed as he growled lowly in his throat, " _What now?"_ Never let it be said that Levi was not a self restraining man, he wanted nothing more than to take the brunette beneath him. Seeing the animal like look in those stormy eyes Eren knew he had about five seconds to start talking or he was starting without her, she sat up pushing him back, " I don't think you can really tell what I am when I'm like this, so if you need to," she paused as she stuck her hands under her shirt and began pulling at the bandages on her chest, " you have my permission to fully examine me," she pulled the last of the bandages off and laying back down lifting her shirt up a bit to expose her flat muscled stomach barely exposing her well endowed bust, her face showed her embarrassment. To Levi this image was too much for him; his mind went blank as he started something in him just snapped and he pounced on the young woman before him.

No one saw the Captain or the Cadet the rest of the night or the majority of the next day.

 **The following day**

Mike stood near his superior as he sniffed it for the fourth time before Levi snapped at him.

"Mike quit sniffing me it's disgusting, go away" he swatted at the blonde man his face showing his irritation.

"You smell like Eren'" was the only response he got

"…. I suppose so."

Hange being the nosy person she is, came over, 'did he actually go and confirm it'

"Hey Levi, I have a question." She started off

"What do you want shitty four eyes?" he snapped still glaring at Mike

"Well I know you didn't do anything else to that poor child, but did you actually confirm Eren's gender?" she tried not to sound nervous but from the way Levi left and the sounds that escaped from the basement did nothing to ease her worries. "I mean it's not like you actually laid a hand on some poor eighteen year old girl right? Her worry only increased when the ravenette refused to look her in the eyes. Unknown to Hange Levi was actually recalling last night and this morning's memories.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent basement, tears streaming down Eren's face in pure pleasure. Her petite hands were on top of the head of raven hair that was in between her legs. The well muscled male was placing kisses on her inner thighs occasionally giving slow licks. Strong arms held down her thighs as he stroked her once in warning before he slipped a finger making her squirm. He waited for her to get used to the feeling before he began thrusting his finger in and out causing her to cry out. "L-Lev- AH! Please just hurry!" she whimpered as he slipped in a second and third finger._

 _Eren's head was spinning with ecstasy, she could barely form a full sentence only managing to choke out pleads for more and Levi's name. She felt a bit weird having his fingers in her, and then he suddenly curled them inside her hitting a certain spot inside her._

 _Her body arched like a bow, a silent scream passed through her lips, Levi smirked into her thigh and replaced his fingers with his tongue, lapping and sucking at her core. Muscular arms holding her hips down as she tried to buck up into his mouth as he gave a particular hard suck, he added his fingers alongside his tongue thrusting then in and out to prepare her for what was to come. "L-Levi I-I c-can't take it, please! No more!" her voice quivering, her nails raking across his scalp in a pleasurable way, smirking into her skin he drove his fingers until he felt her body tense and scream tore from her. He continues to suckle her, fluid dripping down from his lips as he continued to lap at her through her orgasm, her oversensitive body twitching with every lick. He leaned back to look at her, skin flushed, cupid bows lips swollen from biting it, her chest heaving trying to catch her breath, those crystal teal eyes filled with tears from over stimulation. He leaned forward to crawl up over her, his body lying perfectly flush against hers, one hand pulled up her chin so he could have access to her mouth, kissing her while his other hand lined his shaft against her entrance and with one quick thrust he push in all the way to the hilt, hitting that special spot inside her._

 _Eren's moans were muffled by Levi's mouth, she could feel every inch of him inside her, both pulled away from the kiss panting, Levi was shaking trying to restrain himself from just pulling out her unbearably tight heat and going back in again and again until both were too numb to even continue. "T-Tell me when." He managed to choke out, Eren responded by shifting her hips and bucking up against him accompanied by a high keening sound, too far gone to use actual words. Levi's restraint finally broke his hips pulled back like a piston and thrust back forward. Eren's scream reverberated off the basement wall as Levi pounded into her, "C-Captain L-Levi I-I can't, it's too much, no more" he pleads only pushed him to go harder and deeper. The small bed banging into the wall with each thrust, both panting heavily, Levi kissing and biting at the junction of her neck and shoulder, Eren returned the favor my leaving claw marks on his back. Both moving in sync, Eren could feel the heat pooling in her belly again once before, Levi noticed her muscles clenching around him, he could feel his balls tighten in response. Eren could feel the heat and hardness of Levi become even more intense then the world shattered around them. Both crying out in completion Levi still thrusting through the have pushing his seed deeper into Eren's body as she continued to quake as her body tried to recover from cumming so soon after her first orgasm._

 _(End Flashback)_

Hange waited for him to answer her, "Actually about that, I did." was his blunt reply.

Hange however freaked out at his uncaring attitude, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DID' LEVI!" her voice rose several octaves Mike stood behind her with an equally shocked face.

Smirking at the pair Levi spoke again, " I told you didn't I, 'it's fine as long I marry her right'?"

Epilogue

 **Six months later**

Commander Erwin stared down at the shorter man and the blushing brunette in front of him, "Levi," his voice showing his minor frustration, "Eren if 5 months pregnant you can't keep dragging her around with you everywhere" He was met with a challenging glare in return and a nervous look from the young woman.

 **Next day**

"Levi, when I said you can't be dragging her around with you, I didn't mean you have to carry her around everywhere" Erwin was pinching the bridge of his nose, poor Eren was blushing so hard her face in her hands, embarrassed by her husband's complete disregard for authority as he snarled at the commander refusing to put her down.

 **Next day**

"Levi! Stop bringing Eren to our meetings and let her rest dammit!" the commander was really wishing that Eren would give birth soon, these past few months have been driving Erwin to his wits ends. Levi merely gave him a flat stare as he tightened his grip around his wife, keeping her firmly seated on his lap.

 **4 months later**

Both parents looked upon the little bundle that rested in an exhausted Eren's arms, after nearly 12 hours of labor and nearly breaking both Levi's and Mikasa's hands, a little baby boy with curly brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

Hi everybody, if you're reading this you must have actually finished this story, please add a review and tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYONE! I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I was a nervous wreck when I posted this. I also want to give a shout out to all that reviewed, favorite and followed. (That's not stalkerish is it? ( **-_-'** )

This oneshot is dedicated to Ducki9 for giving the idea to make a collection of oneshots.

Levi's nine months of hell

 **Month 1**

It was a normal day for the Levi Squad, well almost normal after Eren Jaeger was in fact confirmed a girl, Captain Levi Ackerman had declared his engagement to said girl the council was all too eager to give the terrifying man his and his beloved's marriage certificate. It has been a month and half since then, and Eren Jaeger had been worried for the past couple of days because she hadn't been feeling well. She had been throwing up everything, her breasts her swollen and tender and she could never seem to get enough sleep. Levi finally put his foot down after she threw up her breakfast the third day in a row and had Hange run every test she could think of. Both of them were on their way to fetch the results right now.

Levi had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist gently guiding her down to the labs, Eren wasn't paying attention her mind going through endless possibilities. Was it something related to her ability to shift? Or was her body degrading because of her titan powers? Was she going to die?! Eren's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of running boots coming her way. Hange had the most ridiculous smile on her face and looked like she was about to launch on top of the newlywed couple if it weren't for Levi to quickly shift to the side, causing the eager scientist to once again to land flat on her face.

"What the hell Levi?" came her outraged response, Levi's eyebrow twitched at the loudness.

"That should me my expression shitty four-eyes" he growled out at the eccentric Major, "What the fuck are you so happy about? Just give us the results and then you can be weird after we leave." Levi was in no mood to deal with Hange's shenanigans. It was late and he wanted to go to bed, preferably snuggling up next to his cute wife, but first he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Hange" Eren started out tentatively, "is there something wrong with me." Hange noticed Eren's scared tone and smiled warmly at the young girl, "No honey there isn't anything bad happening you, in fact it's quite the opposite!" she was beaming at the brunette practically vibrating with excitement.

"So there _is_ something going on with her," Levi was narrowing his eyes at the happy woman, "Just spit it out Hange's we don't have all night" he barked out his ire only growing when she only laughed at him then abruptly turned to Eren a mischievous glint in her eye matching the fox grin on her face.

"Congratulations Eren you're Pregnant!"

Levi's went blank as the word echoed into his mind and then the world started to tilt to the left a little bit before it turned black.

 **Second Month**

After Levi's fainting episode, which Hange will never let him live down, Eren found herself on house arrest, no matter where she went Levi followed, "this is worse than when I was under surveillance, when everyone thought I was a Titan spy" was the only thought that ran through Eren's mind as she watched her husband flutter around her removing all sharp objects from the room. She had been banned from training until she recovers from birth.

Pursing her lips at the food in front of her, the smell of eggs making her want to throw up, suddenly the plate disappears, much to her gratitude, and is replaces with cut fruit instead and a side of pickles and peanut butter, by her loving mother hen of a sister. YUMMY

Everyone at the table stared on in horror as the young girl began spreading peanut butter on pickles and eating them as if she were a kid with a candy bar, Jean was about to open his mouth for a teasing comment on Eren's odd eating habits when he could feel holes burning into the side of his head from Humanity's Strongest *coughscariestcough*, he clammed up tighter than murderer in a courthouse.

Levi knew that if anyone mentioned Eren's eating habits, well pregnancy hormones were a bitch, it took him three hours this morning to convince his wife, that he wasn't going to leave her when she began to "swell up like a fugly ass balloon", he was not in the mood for some horse face jackass who can't control his fucking mouth to make her start screaming at him again. "just seven more months" ran through everyone's head.

 **Third Month**

Levi couldn't understand why it was called morning sickness when it happened at random times during the day, it didn't help that Eren had the energy to take down the entire Levi Corps, the titans and still have enough energy to run around the entire castle. Levi was hoping to some of that energy into a more pleasurable use. Because to be honest the baby bump that showed proof of their child was a fucking turn on, but Eren ended up flipping him out of the bed, saying that she doesn't feel like it and if he didn't want to sleep in the basement instead then he better respect her wishes or her rampage in the Battle of Trost will look like child's play. Not wanting to toe the line Levi left her alone, but not after he unleashed her on Hange, Erwin, and Mike for laughing at him and his trouble. Let's not even get started on her bizarre cravings.

"LEVI! WE'RE OUT OF PICKLES!"

"That's the fourth barrel this week! And it's only Wednesday!"

 **Fourth Month**

Eren was laying down on their bed her hands running across her swollen stomach when she suddenly froze, she sat up screaming for her husband. Levi came running into the room his eyes darting around the room to look for the potential threat, frowning when he didn't see anything, frustrated when she grabbed his hand to put it on her swollen belly. "Eren what the he-"he stopped, eyes widening in shock as he looked down at his hand. Small fluttering was pressing against his hand, "is that…" trailing off as the movement happened again, a smile made its way onto his face, he picked up his lovely wife and sat down on the bed against the head board cradling her against his muscular frame, one hand on her stomach the other holding hers. Both of them stayed there for the rest of the night.

 **Fifth Month**

Levi could sing, the morning sickness was OVER, and she seemed to be glowing but was running circles around him, well to be more accurate she is waddling circles around him. Though that's something he'll take to the grave with him, Eren was a bit irritated she wanted to walk around, but her paranoid husband wouldn't let her do anything by herself! She couldn't even go up or down the stairs without him hovering around her like a freaking ghost. Then Commander Erwin saw them walking around and had assumed it was Levi who was dragging her around, her esteemed husband apparently took the commander's words as a challenge and so whenever the commander was around he carried her like a freaking damsel in distress.

 **Sixth Month**

"Levi," poke "Leeeeeeviiiiii" pinch

Sighing Levi turned to face his wife, "Eren it's like 2 in the morning what is wrong"

"…. I can't sleep" this woman is really testing my patience "and the baby is practicing his soccer moves on my organs" he winced at that not wanting to imagine what that feels like, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his fore finger, taking a deep breath and exhaling, "turn on your other side let me try something"

Doing as she was told she flipped to her other side, as her husband put a hand on her stomach rubbing soothing circles, the kicking surprisingly subsided, "See all they wanted was to make sure their father was still here, now Eren please do me a favor and go to sleep" he grumbled into her skin

 **Seventh Month**

Hange was trying not to giggle at the sight before her, Captain Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, the one who strikes fear in the hearts of men, and known clean freak, was reduced to a foot massager for his heavily pregnant wife. Both of them were on the sofa, Eren was lying across it while Levi sat at the other end with Eren's feet were resting on his lap.

"Levi, what… what if the baby doesn't make it" that phrase made Levi's blood runs cold,

"What if I don't make it" his heart nearly stopped

"We'll get through this Eren, you are a strong person, you will make it and so will the baby." Levi wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

 **Eighth Month**

The baby kept shifting positions, and her back was aching, she could even walk to the bath room without feeling as if she ran a marathon in boot camp. Hange kept saying to do stretching exercises and to do tai chi or yoga.

"I can't even see let alone touch my feet and you want me to try and be a fucking human PRETZEL!" Levi wisely stayed out of her line of fire as she began to throw shit at the female scientist.

 **Ninth month**

"Umm Levi" the uncertain tone came from the petite woman

"Yes Eren" responded the captain not looking up from his file, thinking that the young shifter was going to go on another rant of what if the baby doesn't like her or what if she stays fat, instead he was met with, "either I just peed myself or my water broke" at this his head shot up and looked at the stain on her dress, he quickly dropped the papers on his desk and picked her up and dashed down the hall at lightning speed hollering the codes for baby on the way.

 **-Two hours later-**

"Levi when this is over I'm going to fucking kill you!" she managed to ground out, her hand griping his as he winced hearing the bones grinding from the pressure. "Just keep pushing, you can't do any of that if you still have the baby inside of you."

"SHUT UP" she snarled at him, puching once again as another contraction hit, and then they both heard it.

"WAHHHHHH," the cry of a new life entering the world with quite a set of lungs.

Hange looked up from her position in between Eren's legs, lifting the baby who was wrapped in a white blanket, "Congrats It's a baby boy"

Okay So What should the baby's name be. Thoughts? Concerns? Please leave a review to notify me have a nice day.


End file.
